


婚礼与葬礼（一）

by Doloreschou



Series: 婚礼与葬礼 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doloreschou/pseuds/Doloreschou
Summary: Summary：爱德华多做了一个梦，巧了，马克也是。





	婚礼与葬礼（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 缓慢更新，手速是真的是尽力了  
人物有ooc，不喜就右上角，别骂人

（一）  
在移民新加坡一年后，爱德华多做了一个梦。  
他坐在化妆间里，镜中人穿着笔挺的Prada西装，衣服烫贴得没有一丝褶皱，背后的化妆师正赶着为他抹上最后一层薄薄的发蜡。爱德华多对着胸口的礼花发呆，直到达斯汀像颗走火的重型导弹一样撞开了门。  
“Eddie，婚礼快开始了。”  
Oops，所以这是一场婚礼。爱德华多恍惚想到，以自己现在的年龄，成家立业也不算早了。但即使是在达斯汀的催促下，他还是移动得异常缓慢，胸口如同被绑上一块石头，扯到了胃底。到最后爱德华多几乎被达斯汀推着来到一座朴素的教堂门前。  
克里斯在和神父低声交谈，哦，克里斯。看到他爱德华多的胸腔终于得以进入一些新鲜空气。

H33里最早与他冰释前嫌的人就是克里斯，彼时克里斯还在法国做交换生，对于那纸合同，他也是在律师函寄到Facebook办公室后才知道的。官司结束半年后，他们在一场酒会再次见面。克里斯邀他周末共进晚餐，他犹豫了一会儿，最终没有再像无视克里斯发来的问候邮件一样选择拒绝。  
他点点头，错开站在克里斯背后的马克向他投来的视线。  
他提前十分钟来到约好的餐厅，一身毫不出错的三件套，若不是扶着门把的手还在颤抖，爱德华多几乎要以为这只是一次普通的商务饭局。他一眼就看到了达斯汀，他当然会出现在这里，和克里斯一起。另一个人不在，爱德华多不知道自己该不该松一口气，但这并没有减轻他的失落感。达斯汀也看到了他，眼睛里闪烁着亮光。在一个紧得快喘不上气的拥抱里，爱德华多感受到侧颈上紊乱的气息，这让爱德华多终于露出第一个真正意义上的笑容。  
他们喝了些酒，在把达斯汀扶上车的时候，达斯汀突然拉住他的衣袖。“克里斯和我有问过马克要不要来，”爱德华多的手僵住了一瞬，克里斯赶紧从他手中接过达斯汀，但这不能阻止达斯汀的声音里染上哭腔，“我为马克感到抱歉。”  
“这句话不应该由你替他说，达达。”爱德华多垂下眼小声说道，把他塞进车里，用了点力阖上车门。克里斯看了他一眼，爱德华多不想承认他从里面看见什么，这样显得他过于可怜了。幸好克里斯没有说出来，他只是和爱德华多互道晚安后就带着达斯汀离开，爱德华多为此而感激。

克里斯结束了和神父的谈话，Facebook的公关大人似乎将婚礼一切都安排妥当，爱德华多有些过意不去。他开口打算说点什么，不过克里斯向他们走来，第一句话却是，“马克呢，他现在到哪儿了？”  
爱德华多感到一阵眩晕，这有点儿超过了他的承受能力。官司结束后第三年，他带着六亿美元的和解金移民新加坡，除了和克里斯与达斯汀还有些邮件往来，马克已经完全退出了他的生活，就连一直暗搓搓希望他俩和好的达斯汀（他当然知道达斯汀为什么总有意无意地抱怨马克喝了多少红牛）也不再提起那个人的名字。  
也许我需要先喝点酒，爱德华多试图冷静思考，但事实上他已经开始环顾四周寻找香槟塔了。Jesus，直到现在还不能让他做个好梦吗？和马克结婚……爱德华多深吸一口气，将躁动的怒火勉强按下——这个机器人除了会在暴雨天把你关在门外，当着双方律师的面计算你给他的一万九千美元的投资，毫无感激地在你再三催促下才不情愿吃掉专门为他带过去的外卖……哦，他还会上一句对你说“I need you”下一句就问你要公式。  
所以这就是我的结婚对象了，爱德华多有些绝望地想到，这可真是一场完美的婚礼。他拨弄手边还沾着露水的玫瑰，克里斯连布置都如此合乎心意，光是这份足以压垮他的负罪感就能让爱德华多硬着头皮和马克踏上红毯了。  
“马克在外面，”达斯汀随手一指，爱德华多顺着他的方向看到一个模糊的背影，但他清楚那就是马克，“他有点紧张，毕竟母胎单身的终极宅男要和最受欢迎的高中啦啦队队长结婚了。”爱德华多一脸无语地扶额，决定无视朝他挤眉弄眼的达斯汀。他早该清楚能和马克成为死党的达斯汀脑回路并不意味着能比马克正常多少，否则暴君挂在墙上的剑早就架在他的喉咙上了。  
爱德华多向马克走去，一步一步，他走得很慢，但心跳并不是。直到他看到马克的鞋尖，爱德华多停住了。马克比他离开前要瘦很多，爱德华多脑子里突然闪过这个念头。酝酿好的开场白又变成了别扭的问候，“你最好告诉我你吃了早餐。”马克一直盯着他，蓝色的眼睛里有很多他读不懂的东西。他得到了马克全部的注意力，但在这个场合里，爱德华多感觉自己耳后有些发烫。  
马克盯得太久，爱德华多担心再这样下去自己就要被烤熟了，他往马克肩上不轻不重捶了一拳：“婚前恐惧症是不是发作得太晚了，hum？”  
马克搭上他伸过来的胳膊，捏着爱德华多的手腕。  
“我没想到你会过来参加我的婚礼，还愿意做我的伴郎。Wardo，我只是很开心……你还记得我们在H33说过的话。”  
爱德华多忽然觉得自己笑不出来了。


End file.
